


The Gallery

by SaraNoH



Series: Artist AU [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraNoH/pseuds/SaraNoH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a warehouse broken down into studios for artists.  Each month they show off their wares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I attended Final Friday. This is an even that happens, as the name suggests, on the final Friday of each month. There’s this huge, eight-story building downtown that has been sectioned off into studios. During Final Friday, the artists open up their work homes and you get to peruse their work while munching on snacks and drinking the wine these awesome artists provide.
> 
> It took me all of thirty minutes of walking around before a Marvel AU started forming in my head. 
> 
> This went without a beta; all mistakes are mine.

Pepper and Phil manage the whole thing. Pepper is in charge of publicity and bringing in money from customers and stimulating her artists’ business. Phil is in charge of managing the artists themselves and bringing in new talent. He has his work cut out for him.

There’s Tony, who does metal work. His studio is one of the largest so it can accommodate his art. There are large metal abstract pieces, some with a little too much red and gold painted on them. He does his work at home in his basement or garage, no one’s quite sure, and then trucks it in on this huge cart pulled behind a ridiculously expensive car. Everyone’s favorite piece is one of his oldest; it’s a rusty, unpainted thing that stays in the corner. The card beside it informs people that the hunk of metal that is capable of basic movement is titled Dum-E. He’s always throwing himself at Pepper. She brushes him off, but her eyes sparkle as she does it. His studio is very popular during open houses; this is mostly because he doesn’t skimp on the wine and buffet that he offers the guest.

Steve and Carol share a space. They both use their military background as their inspiration. Carol’s medium is photography, while Steve’s is sketches. Both show the ups and down of serving abroad in wars, and offer brochures on how to send letters and care packages to those serving overseas, as well as the latest information on legislation for veteran care thanks to their friends Sam and James. They’re unflinchingly honest about what happens in the military.

Another artist who is unapologetically truthful with his work is Banner. No one’s quite sure what his whole story is, but his pictures are from all around the world. They’re always in black and white, and they focus on people in poverty, specifically children. His studio is always quiet, but just because the guests aren’t talking, doesn’t mind their thoughts are being challenged.

Natasha’s studio is quiet, too. Hers is full of small black figurines. they’re made of plaster and are in various poses—laughing, dancing, sleeping. They’re a matte black, with the exception of one blood red line somewhere on their body. When people ask what it means, the artist responds with an expression that includes hard eyes, a small smile, and nothing else.

Down the hall is Peter’s little room. He claims Banner as a mentor for his photography, but the kid is young and his work shows it. There’s no doubt that he has talent, but the subject matter lacks focus at times.

Clint’s studio is on the first floor, which is necessary due to his work. He takes huge chunks of abandoned cement for his material. The deaf artist then chisels and whittles them down to what he think sound looks like.

There’s Jan and Hank down the way, a married couple sharing a space. She works in textiles, and he creates mosiac patterns out of macro pictures of insects.

Logan paints on huge canvasses, shreds them, and rearranges the pieces to make something new.

Ororo charms everyone with her accent and her stunning, giant paintings. She travels around the world capturing moments of weather. Her use of light is stunning, and you can almost smell the rain in her work.

Pepper is big on getting kids into the arts, and each month offers a contest for children to exhibit their work. This month’s winner is a pair of pre-teen boys—Miles and Ganke—who build national monuments to scale with Legos. It was original a project for their history class, but it’s expanded into something that’s given them local fame and set them up for scholarships for their future.

For each monthly open house, there’s a contest. Whoever clears the highest profit margin has to buy drinks for the other artists after the showcase is over. The winner is usually determined by a broad-shouldered blond man with uncertain origins. He’s usually accompanied by some tall, lanky man with greasy, black hair or a pair of women. He works with interior designers around the country and hops around art galleries to find pieces to fill his customers’ needs. He never fails to show up at the monthly showcase, and he never fails to leave empty-handed.

They are a group of mismatched souls, but together they produce beautiful, thoughtful, and inspiring pieces of art.


End file.
